


坠入海底

by Ohrringe



Series: 潮汐 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Virus, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 双向暗恋注意。但是这个双向暗恋竭力于把两个人都逼疯了。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Series: 潮汐 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572382
Kudos: 5





	坠入海底

奥利弗看着他的时候对方甚至还不明白自己究竟犯了个什么错误。生化专家现在对他展露的是医生看着病人们讲述自己病情的时候在末尾还非要自以为是地加上一句我感觉上是什么病症的那种眼神。把感冒当成鼻咽癌，把脑膜炎说成发烧头疼。他们的工作之一也包括带着纠正病人脑子里的跑偏想法，说的委婉一点。于是他说，吉尔斯，你真忘了？CQB训练场在各个拐角边搭出的高台使教官们能够更好的看着下面队员们之间的协调合作和临时战术演变。训练弹打进了轮胎和木板。在简单的封闭空间里，你根本没法想象这种瑞士产塑料空包弹的声音有多大。就好像枪枪打进耳朵里。

忘了凯笛请了两周病假这个事？奥利弗把八开塑料垫板塞到他手里，连带着圆珠笔，在这签字，还有这里。他的手指头戳上左边中间一格和右边最下方。我刚刚糊涂了。他的老朋友说。然后才想起来lion和doc经常带的乳胶手套不一样。给吉尔斯递垫板的那只手是厚实的浅蓝色。是是是，因为我现在干着他的活。奥利弗倒是没在意那么多，他因为这种事需要来回倒班，最近不知道有多忙。你知道最近出现的一种新型传染病吗？他在吉尔斯的笔尖离开纸张的一瞬间就把垫板抽回去，对方会跟不上这个动作，双手还保持着拿着垫板的姿势停了半秒。这是种假性变态症状，我更喜欢称呼它为 ** _印斯茅斯症候群_** ，至少我和莱拉都是这样叫它的。这个半路出身的生化专家的嘴一刻都没停，声音几乎是要一拳一拳地和子弹对着干。怎么说，就像一个温度计，只不过它测量的是你的大脑，或者说它会测量多巴胺。

多巴胺。他当然能听得懂多巴胺。只是吉尔斯现在一只脚尖朝向楼梯，奥利弗在板子上签自己的名字，代班姓名，这种病毒，板子的下端顶在他的胸腔上，隔着一层弹夹袋。会测量你的多巴胺，你的情绪激动到一个界点，它就会随之生长，分裂，而你的染色体还以为宏观世界里的科学家们真的研发出了什么营养品。

  
你的身体还是由成千上万个连病毒和自个都分不清的小傻子们拼成。  
 _傻子。金鱼。_

  
**_你的身体就是一个鱼缸。_ **

而吉尔斯刚刚低头看见beta组二号位的破门手和攻击手的位置搞错了。作为教官 ，他必须注意到很多细节性的东西 ，比如小组合作时对战术的熟悉程度，比如每个人的持枪姿势，比如他面前的年轻人要是再这样漫不经心地给你说话，那根挂着线的圆珠笔 ，就会在他的胳膊上划一道至少有四厘米长的油墨痕迹。这些个小傻子们和伪装成他们一员的坏家伙纠缠到一起，染色体和病毒。六厘米。吉尔斯此刻盯着的是那根笔的笔尖，因为用了很多次，上面有从钢珠上溢出的蓝血。要知道有些海洋生物，鲎或者章鱼，在它们的皮肤下流淌着的是人类眼睛里的天空。染色体和病毒改变了你的一点生活习惯。

  
**从细节开始。**

  
吉尔斯说自己得走了。他两只手叉着腰往后拉伸自己的背部肌肉和颈椎，之前他们已经低着头观察了两组人的训练情况，前一队有个打中了妇孺靶子，他爬下楼梯之后需要去训话。让他们再来一遍，在接下来的教官观察中检查自己的状态和精准射击。而他，他得先走一趟。

连你也要请假了？我现在想一想，发现你也挺神出鬼没的。那个毛头小子看着他。八厘米。吉尔斯的手握住梯口的简易护栏，在下面已经有靶子后站着的观察教员拿着手电筒在无光线环境里找到底是哪个往女人和孩子身上开了一枪。之后他们还要统计，说不定还要进行新的心理干预。新型传染病到现在为止，还只是一个单纯的研究项目。说真的，你以前不是这么恋家的人。吉尔斯踩着横杆往下走，到最后半米的时候从手脚架上跳下来，他走向观察教员和被揪出来的孩子那边。奥利弗一定把垫板搁在了胳膊肘下靠着护栏，那根圆珠笔会划到他的手套。从胳膊到手。到最后没法收拾才能心安。发烧头疼变成了脑膜炎。感冒变成了鼻咽癌。到你发现的时候，事态就已经变得无法只手挽回。

奥利弗也跟着下来了，因为刚刚他对吉尔斯讲过的那个事，他要以体检为由对每个组抽样调查。内容包括心理健康情况，询问婚姻状况，情感经历，最近是否感到了头疼或者莫名口渴的症状。吉尔斯有次看见古斯塔夫在室内训练场旁边的饮水箱边站了一个钟头。  
古斯特，当时他站在他旁边，医生穿着组织上发的运动衫。我最近睡眠不足。这是常事，他带着连帽卫衣上的帽子，看上去像是换衣服换到一半，手上还带着乳胶手套。前阵子处理训练中受伤人员的报告，你知道。  
是的。他提醒，把手套摘下来吧。  
哦，医生的水杯还在饮水机的自动注水口下，他急匆匆脱下其中一只，转而拿起将要溢出的杯子，玉米粉粘在他的手上，粘在杯子上。我想把咖啡戒了，但是看起来不是时候。而且。  
他开始喝水。几乎是一口气把原本要溢到杯口的水全喝了，就像是刚从操场上跑步回来，就像是刚做了一百个以上的俯卧撑，喉结响地能让人清晰地在脑子里出现喉管和骨头被液体挤开的场面。玉米粉还在磨砂的硅胶外层上。而且，他这句话卡在了水和喉咙里。古斯塔夫半张着自己被液体沾湿的嘴唇，试图拍掉杯子上的白粉末。

你看起来很不好。吉尔斯评价。是的。过度熬夜就会这样。他笑起来，嘴唇边缘出现了白色粘稠的死皮膜。又不是一次两次。但对方这样的架势让吉尔斯很担心他会不会就此回去之后引发急性水中毒。他看到古斯塔夫又一次把杯子放在了饮水机下。而剩下的那只手套到底也没有脱掉。一百个以上的俯卧撑，连续好几小时的手术。晚上总是不眠不休。从过度熬夜到心肌负荷过大，引发心梗，最后猝死。  
到事态已经无法只手挽回的时候，人们才想要去求助谁。 **才想要找药** 。  
在此之前，你会撑到最后一刻。  
 _你们是否感到了皮肤瘙痒？_

怎么着，春季过敏性皮炎？有活泼的新人插科打诨，奥利弗的声音变得比刚刚抗击训练弹的枪声还要用力，负责病毒研究项目的生化专家盯着那个不知好歹的，严肃点。他拿圆珠笔的笔杆敲垫板，在心理学上，这是作为下一次的强调语气和诚实作答的锚。  
 _请问你的身上是否出现了鱼鳞廯病？_  
 _请问你最近是否感觉自己对水出现了超乎寻常的渴望？_

吉尔斯把自己身上的一套交还给装备后勤部，穿着作训服往门口走。他把后半天连着明天上午的事都交给了别人，路过临时靶场的时候，朱利安看见了他，当时前者正在一张桌子上保养手枪，用自动填装器往转轮里塞子弹。凯笛医生还没有来上班，他一边装一边说，最近到底怎么回事？

最近可能会有春季传染病。吉尔斯回答。这句话让他听见可不好，还是你本来就想去说？年轻人将左轮重新扶正，脸上挂着他平时就有的那种微笑，对什么东西颇具自信的时候就会自然的展现出来。医者不能自医，你知道。  
你当然知道，从一开始的手套到水，四百毫升，六百毫升，八百毫升。慢性水中毒。替我向他问好。吉尔斯，艾玛和我——我们俩都挺担心他的。吉尔斯继续往门口走。再到后来，他甚至都难看见古斯塔夫出现在训练场。因为分工不同，医生确实需要比别人更多地在办公室里，伤患报告，队员们的心理评估，但是他知道在闲暇时古斯塔夫也会出去和他们跑步，或者去靶场训练——他现在的射击准度比之前在陆军当差的那段时间里要好的太多太多，有一个星期他们两个甚至结伴在上午打完了将近三百发子弹。结束之后他们在一起打扫满地的弹壳，每一枚的声音在耳边响到就像是掉了满地的银子等着人去捡。  
我大概是有一点幽闭恐惧症。或者办公室症候群。而吉尔斯只听出了办公室和幽闭恐惧症，于是他理所当然地接茬，你只是不想让自己闲下来。  
肌肉要比脑子更省力，本能要比意识更强大。医生将空弹壳集中起来倒进收集桶里，顺便也捡起了吉尔斯脚边漏下的一粒。多注意细节，吉尔。

  
**从细节开始。**  
他往单人公寓的方向走，就在基地的旁边，两个办公楼的后面，他用一把备用钥匙打开了门。作为新人训练官，紧盯住很多事几乎就是他每日的常态，同一周的相同时间，他都要站在四米高台上看着所有人的姿势，比较北美的持枪手法和欧美的有什么不同，他甚至注意到了偶尔在医务室里医生会把口罩拉到鼻子底下，然后再拉上去，和人说话的时候，口罩就会跑到他的下巴上，可是最近吉尔斯打电话到医务室，听到的声音全都裹在一层无纺布里。被呼出的气体打湿的半透气纤维布挂着他嘴唇上的那层黏腻的死皮。  
连细节这个词一说出来就注定是让人拿来去忽视的。吉尔斯打开门，看见从客厅的地板到卫生间里有串湿漉漉的脚印，这个从水里出来的家伙在客厅拿了东西，又去了厨房，接着又回到了他赖以生存的地方。吉尔斯猜在奥利弗接下来的问题中会有一条，这个生化专家会敲着被折磨地不轻的垫板和想在他身上复仇的圆珠笔对着那些新兵蛋子们说：  
你们是否感觉自己离了水一刻都活不了？

_你是否感觉自己正在向鱼类靠拢？_ 或者换个词，用鱼类不太妥当。他顺着脚印走，但是又没有完全踩在每一个点上，他省略了一部分，径直前往目的地。

_你是否感觉自己正在向水生冷血脊椎动物靠拢？像鲎或者章鱼。感觉自己在流 **蓝色的血** ？_

他将卫生间的门打开，门把手一直在他的手掌里直到那扇门又重新合上。吉尔斯把自己反锁在里面。满地稀薄的水渍，他的靴子踩上去会沾上灰印，搞得一团乱麻。古斯塔夫看着他站在那里过了将近一分钟多才重新运作，只是单单摘掉了自己的腰带和手枪。今天怎么样？吉尔斯将它们随意地放在脏衣筐里，他让自己在水渍里走出延伸线，直到浴缸边，他沿着边缘坐下，古斯塔夫把手里的书放到一边，在他伸出胳膊就能够得到的地方堆了好几本书和笔记本，还有水笔，他回到客厅应该是拿了新的自来水笔，吉尔斯将原本放在层层叠加的环球医学周刊上的马克杯搁在了洗漱台上，里面已经空了，可咖啡渍还是粘稠的。他今天并没有听到奥利弗说有关任何咖啡因的问题，但是他依然不确定在这个阶段古斯塔夫摄入任何有关兴奋剂的物质会不会受到影响。

  
你记不记得，他又说，你说过要戒咖啡？他极力地想要寻找话题，比如开上几句玩笑，比如你现在看上去就像是整日泡在浴缸里的马拉，比如问一问研究进展，莱拉和奥利弗都已经开始研究起了这个项目。

  
无论如何，吉尔斯都想去认定他不会是那个零号病患。男人伸出手，对方就顺从地侧过脸去，露出下颌骨附近的缝隙，已经比之前的开合状态要好上许多，至少现在是他两周前将古斯塔夫从地板上救起的样子。当时如果吉尔斯晚一分钟看见了手机里的短信，或者在跑到公寓来的过程中忘了拿上那把备用钥匙，医生可能就会死在自家的客厅里，或者厨房。表面的水分被空气蒸发，身体里的则被书籍纸张吸走。  
该病症最可怕的地方在于，你可能要当着自己心爱人的面变成一个非人的怪物。那些被细胞里住着的小傻子们当成好朋友的细菌就会开启派对模式。就像有些吸毒上瘾的人们，到最后开始互相啃咬，把你整个人咬到支离破碎，嚼得只剩骨头。  
如果吉尔斯不赶过来，古斯塔夫就死了。可他赶过来就得看着医生在他面前变成鱼。腰部以下就像是被造物主租给了别的生物。  
罗马不是一日建成。那些被忽视的细节散发着自己的怨恨正在把他嚼碎。  
你忽视的东西试图对古斯塔夫复仇。  
而他却对着你说，这不是你的错。之后他把鼻腔以下埋进水里，液体的传声速度。他的下半张脸在水的折射下就像被掩盖了，和他平日里带着单孔面罩一模一样。就像医者不能自医，你知道的。  
你当然知道自己差点害死了他这件事。你知道的远不止这个。

你当然知道。甚至知道自己差点害死了他这件事，甚至远远不止这些。吉尔斯靠近他问出下一个关键问题，他找到一个不是说非常有暧昧性的词汇代替之前要表达的东西，虽然对于这种事来说他们都是成年人。

_你是否感觉到饥饿？_

他原本摸上古斯塔夫侧脸的手收了回去，对方却在这时候握住他的上臂，带出来的水即将渗透进吉尔斯的衣服里，腰下的脊背骨和腓骨为他支撑起了赤裸着的上半身。那张对于男人来说熟悉地不能再熟悉的脸凑到后者面前，湿漉漉的手指爬上了肩膀，作训服的肩膀部位就变得又潮又热。古斯塔夫的两条手臂让他的衣服至少在明天到来之前报废，吉尔斯的手撑在浴缸边缘，黏滑的巨大尾鳍就在他的指节下，他往后瞟了一眼，发现古斯塔夫的腹腔往下一点点的部位，那个原本应该是他的阴茎的位置现在只能简单的看出两条腿的缝隙，在那两条腿的缝隙之间有一小片鳞片接近半透明。

古斯特，他深呼吸，想起了之前看过的几则新闻，纪录片频道的海洋专栏。成年的母龙虾在腹下会有一个呈心形的生殖孔。让我把衣服脱了，很快。

于是他们先用了一个吻来缓和。吉尔斯对于这方面保持主动性。非要去说明的话，医生查阅了那么多资料，从最早的到现在的病例记录，到最后终于得出了一个治疗方案。他的舌头在古斯塔夫的口腔里翻搅，夹杂着足够多的唾液，多到能听到对方的喉结在上下活动。中间停下来休息了两次，嘴唇对着嘴唇互相喘息。古斯塔夫脸侧的仿鱼鳃因为呼吸不畅开始运作，有规律的胀开一道粉红色的深痕，皮肤翻转下的粉红色。就像是嘴唇。不属于他的下半部分开始发出紧张信号，那条尚能隐隐约约看到膝盖位置的鱼尾从亲近吉尔斯的一侧朝另外一侧移动，但是却被粘在浴缸壁上的尾鳍阻碍，变相地成了一种欲拒还迎。古斯塔夫的舌尖依旧僵硬，相比接吻来说更像是一种谨慎的试探，就如同医生们在注射新药时的皮试，先选取一小块皮肤看看是否过敏。

即使听上去有些荒谬。可在很多言情小说里，治疗感冒的方法是做爱和接吻。人们通常在一个明朗的夜晚拥抱彼此，被患病一方的偏高体温和粘人而误以为是情欲焚身。所谓的自然疗法。让多巴胺和精液挂钩。他的嘴里还残留着粘稠的咖啡因味道，还未完全挥发的兴奋成分感染了另一个人的大脑。吉尔斯恰到好处地揽住他的腰，就在他的腰椎下过度延伸的部分即将支撑不住的时候，那些强行代替他的骨头的东西暂时因为同理下的乳酸暂时失去活性。多亏了对方结实的胳膊他才没有完全软倒进浴缸，古斯塔夫用上臂加紧对方的脖子，手肘弯曲，以一种亲密的姿势抱住吉尔斯的头，手指插进发间就像完全占有了什么宝物。淅淅沥沥的水渗进衣服里，吉尔斯抱紧他，因为惯性轻微摇晃，男人透过眼角余光能看见下午的阳光通过百叶窗整齐的被割据成一条一条，铺在水面和古斯塔夫的侧肋上，让人容易想起贴服在盒子每个面中间的喷绘塑料包装带。礼物。吉尔斯腾出手把拉链从脖子下拉到底，却在腹部附近卡住，一只手怎么拽都拽不开。古斯塔夫帮了他一把，同时将舌头抽离对方的口腔以获取短暂的呼吸，那些鱼鳃裂缝让他感觉脸颊两边胀痛。荒谬。这种病不会对任何东西产生帮助。有些资料，声称这种疾病可以使两个相爱的人能够互相敞开心扉。他们居然还敢这样去说这种事。古斯塔夫换做去拽吉尔斯的背心领，手指在高弹的贴身面料和皮肤之间摸索，阳光在他的鼻梁上镀过一层金带，今天一天又要过去。吉尔斯对着他的脖子处胡乱啃噬。舌头贴着皮肤碾过去，那是介乎于鳞片和油脂的触感。

对方依旧沉默，任由他的手在自己的胸口来回抚弄，掐捏根本算不上柔软的肌肉，医生把头往一边侧，用嘴角塞住唇齿间的缝隙以防一些不该有的声音漏出，他只是，只是受不了退化的乳腺末梢传给大脑里的痛感，以及其中混杂着的一些别的感受。但是现在已经太晚了，晚到他什么都没法去说，即使感觉自己的心脏快要被人给捏碎了。他伸手接着把吉尔斯的衣服往下剥，终于让他的上半身给露出来，吉尔斯换了姿势，现在两只手都撑着浴缸边缘，他的背肌成了这个动作的重心，古斯塔夫重新以一个相对缓冲的角度靠上内壁，对方将自己完完全全奉上，只要古斯塔夫愿意就可以随时扬起下巴去亲他。汲取。连他头一次对着吉尔斯提起来这种事的时候对方的神情几乎就在他的预想之内。他甚至把名字都念全了。  
你确定？古斯塔夫，你确定？  
现在慌了神的换成吉尔斯图雷，而你再得不到一个亲吻就要濒临死亡。即使现在泡在水里，可是有那么多的资料和病历都告诉人们再过上几天就会从现在的三期症状变成四期，然后被分解，就像是安徒生描绘的——那大概是最早有关此类病症的记录了。

请尽情地嘲弄现代医学，努力到最后依旧需要靠着各种偏方才能救人的命。包括你的心脏，差不多也要被吉尔斯的手给捏碎。患了病的男人于此刻摆出一副好似足够贪婪的模样，手指顺着往外面爬，摸上吉尔斯正撑着的手背，水面包裹着他的脖子，就感觉像是什么东西正在吮吸。正在吞噬。古斯塔夫的手指抚摸到薄薄的皮肤下宛如蠕虫一般的静脉曲张，从此处往上延伸全是被经过抗击打训练才会有的肌肉，就像是一整块钢铁，但嘴唇又饱含温柔，舌尖舔过口腔的举动亲昵地让古斯塔夫连支撑点都扔了，水面漫延过喉结，他缓慢地往下坠，喉结和下巴，接着是耳朵被接二连三地吞掉，直到吉尔斯的嘴唇碰到湿润柔软的阻力，亲吻到水，然后连带着把他也一起吃掉。

要知道的是，在海里你永远也不会触底反弹。每一句话都重如千斤巨石。我确定。你为你自己绑上了一块又一块，然后有些东西就再也没法像之前那样平稳。他原本以为——至少来说，他们是循序渐进的。古斯塔夫没想过自己会和吉尔斯的关系首先进行到这一步上。他在水下发出呜咽，开始去推对方的胸口和肩膀，男人用上了劲，仿佛自己才是快被淹死的那个。对方身上半脱下来的作训服袖口正沉甸甸地浸在水里，刚好擦过他身侧的鳞片与皮肤相接的部分。他不断地往上顶，阻止对方将鼻腔灌进水里的举动。他要把他给害死了。仿腮还在一开一合地运作，他扭动脊骨，却只能简单地带动尾鳍在水里划拉，甚至连黏在浴缸壁上的背叶都没法带起半分。古斯塔夫的手臂挡在对方的脖子上，硬生生地将吻逼停，他的后脑磕到了浴缸的底部。吉尔，他对着离水面还有几厘米的气泡喊，吉尔。他想说别这样了。他想说别折磨自己。他在水里喊叫，就像演习时在角落里报告自己的位置所在，求你了。他的尾鳍在水面挤出一个拱形，最顶端的地方抵上吉尔斯的腹部。对于古斯塔夫自己而言，带来的是扭伤一样的疼痛。吉尔。  
对方的嘴唇在水下折射出的银面上看不见了。男人猛地直起身，把额头上的水往发后撩。抱歉，他咕哝着弯腰解开战术靴的鞋带，动作有些急躁但是不失利落。脱下衣服，脱下背心。抱歉。他完全看向带有稀拉拉泥水脚印的瓷砖，把自己剥得只剩一条内裤，才发觉手掌虎口处麻木得连大拇指都感觉不到——是刚刚对撑在浴缸边的手过于压迫，他整条胳膊变得和水一样冷。尾鳍在水里胡乱挣扎扑腾，古斯塔夫费了点时间才重新从浴缸里探出头来，他又要开始默不作声，只是拿眼睛看着吉尔斯，然后慢慢靠过去，胸口压着瓷釉，嘴唇碰上对方的腹部肌肉下明显的腰线。粉色的软肉，之后是更加鲜活的，如果对方再没有动作的话古斯塔夫的舌头就会碰到松紧带的边缘。他继续往下舔着，把凡是阳光涉及到的都弄湿了。之前他在吉尔斯脚边捡起子弹，原本是想要递到对方手上的。舌尖在肌肉与肌肉的连接线上勾绘，他快要碰到那片缝在高弹棉料里的带子，棉花茸毛撩拨下嘴唇。前天他们也做了差不多一样的事。把放在浴缸边的杯子弄翻，里面粘稠的咖啡渍把一本书的前三页完全浸透，字母与字母都黏在一起。浴缸里的水只剩下不到一半。吉尔斯抱住他的背，让他把整个下巴都垫在自己的肩膀上。我会治好你的。

自那时候起，石头开始压弯你的脊柱。

搭在古斯塔夫肩膀上的手掌粗糙到每一丝纹理都像是用刀刻出来的那样。死去的皮肤细胞在新的皮肤下持续叠加累积，所有的小傻子们都在发出震耳欲聋的尖叫声。古斯特。那个人还是一如既往的叫着他的名字。至少在对方眼里，他们都是正常的单独个体，除去被折磨不轻的躯体和心脏。放松，教官指导着他，手把手地让他回到正确的姿态上。就和平时一样。此刻他们都在水里，吉尔斯的衣服和书和马克杯堆在一起，看起来就像浴缸边站着个黑色的幽灵，里面全是两个人的象征。水差不多快要溢出，在边缘形成柔和的瀑布。他换了个姿势，让古斯塔夫趴伏在他身上，好让对方的脊椎稍微减轻长期坐姿带来的负担。被低温浸泡的太久，他刚接近对方的皮肤就抑制不住，鼻音在牙齿和吉尔斯的胸膛上慢慢挤出来，那些被烫死的震耳欲聋的尖叫。用刀刻出来的纹理沿着他的胸口，沿着脊背往下走，割过乳头，从他原本的鼠蹊部末端流转到前面，想要直接打开生殖腔前的鳞片。古斯塔夫抓住他的手，眼睛半眯，吉尔斯发现他的眼白几乎都成了一种淡淡的粉红色。

他握住他的手，指尖抠弄着指引吉尔斯摊平手掌，往上面来回划拉。由下向上，向右，向下，向左。  
再一次。

多年以来的训练在这时候起了关键作用——他们在进行演习，或者是任务的最后阶段经常用到的。是手语。古斯塔夫在上面重复了一遍，两遍，三遍。他做的动作含义是窗户。百叶窗。阳光倾斜，即将结束这一天的下午。吉尔斯一下子就明白他在担心什么，毕竟现在整个基地都被这种风险笼罩，人们接受各种提问，包括皮肤病史，包括情感问题。除了他以外，所有人都不会去相信古斯塔夫。他挺直了上半身去够垂在手边几厘米处的细绳，感觉自己的阴茎顶端正抵着一片地方，随着动作蹭过来蹭过去，鳞片由刚刚的黏滑变得像是又包裹了层别的东西，就像糖在水里过度饱和，于透明的水里能用肉眼看得到的透明。古斯塔夫一直把头压在他的肩膀上，等待最后一点阳光被消灭干净，用塑料片提前营造出黑暗。对方的另一只手依旧贴着他的腰线带有煽动性的抚摸，使得半透明的鳞片就像花蕾一样随着时间绽放。母虾的心型生殖孔。在模糊不清的视野状态里，能听到的只有水声。被撑开一角最后却又颓然落下，他的背叶依旧贴在瓷壁上，像是被拴上了脚链。古斯塔夫攀着对方的锁骨抬空腰部，使得吉尔斯的阴茎能直接抵着开口处。他身体里的歹徒们挟持着他的细胞里的染色体，你们等待得不就是这一刻吗。万众狂欢。

把你的心脏撕得稀碎。

从四厘米，到六厘米到八厘米。最后他还是忍不住，古斯塔夫咬住嘴唇，把压力和随之剐蹭到喉咙而带出的声音死死压下去，喉咙是假的，在当前，声音只会从肺部的拟态发声器震动。吉尔斯不会因为听到他的呻吟而情绪高昂，相反，他的鼓膜会因为无法承受过高的分贝而流血，甚至撕裂。疾病带给人们的只有痛苦。他的皮肤绷紧，听着对方一点点挤开肉缝，液体与空气相互摩擦发出的短暂的爆破音，缓和着被人牢牢钉死。尖锐深入皮肉。放松。对方大概是把自己当成了别人才会张口用这种单词。每每在这种时候，吉尔斯会管他叫达令，费心费力地去哄他，伸出手去摸他咬得发白的嘴唇下缘，拇指挤进肩膀和对方的贴紧的下巴皮肤之间，他试图把指腹塞进古斯塔夫的嘴里，但总是失败。吉尔斯的双腿屈起，架在那条鱼尾的两侧，医生卡在他的腿间，鳞片随时都会滑腻地蹭过吉尔斯的肌肉。他也明白了为什么渔民们会去拿锋利的倒钩扎进它们的嘴里。必须要用一只手去控制才行。吉尔斯按着他的后腰。达令。他想起了挂着线的圆珠笔，只有等笔尖真的划破皮肤，刺进血肉里，那些漫不经心的欲望才会停下来，尽管它们都纯净地像是人类眼里的天空。  
等他有了那种黏液粘住耻毛感觉后就及时地把自己停下来，为此也收获了耳边的一声微不可闻的轻叹。可能会有一点满。古斯塔夫现在也没法回答他的任何话。入口处的鳞片剐蹭着根部松弛的皮肤。里面是柔软且紧致的。而且温度比水本身要高得多得多。他试探性地顶弄，对方就像是会呼吸一般收缩，热气被挤出来传到他的耳朵里。这样做了几次之后，古斯塔夫的嘴差不多就松开了。有那么几秒的动情，他把自己的嘴往吉尔斯的脖子上贴，但是不会用舌头去舔。男人的两只手都在沾着散碎鳞片的后腰上。吉尔斯记起他们之所以会演变成现在这个姿势，是因为当时的三期症状使得古斯塔夫的脊椎骨有一节生出的骨刺穿破皮肤，生出一片三角形的背鳍。他的手往上拉起，找到了现在已经光滑如初的位置。某种证明。其实只是想让自己感到心安。他们的的确确在治病，不是吗？只是因为医者不能自医，他的精液现在是能够救活对方的药物。从三期到二期，到最后彼此之间不再需要了，治疗就结束了。古斯塔夫表现出来的只是现阶段的迷恋，他知道，医生讲过的每个理论他都记在心里并学以致用。

于事无补。

男人摁着对方的腰，握紧，把力道重新传到自己手上。古斯塔夫的吻连骨头都不带，只有肉贴了上去。他扭过头来施与亲吻，连着打针和吃药。这样你会好的更快一点。医生的手就一直搭在他的肩膀上，就算是从侧肋一路抚摸下去都不会有任何反抗，只是会偶尔拱起腹部，虽然这种举动会让下半身吞入地更深。有节奏的拱起，然后放松。吮吸不属于他的东西。这种事无论怎么样都是互相的。互相把对方都逼到死角里。古斯塔夫张开嘴，尖叫无法穿透空气，只是摆出一副样子宣泄。指甲掐进吉尔斯的肩胛骨往下一点。即使在这样的时候，他依旧让自己沉浸在更深的黑暗里。那不是什么好看的表情，因为刺激而导致脸颊发红。他不想让吉尔斯看见自己这样。也许会让对方更加厌恶。他不知道。现在所有的感官都集中到了生殖腔附近，欢呼接近一个临界点。它们将他推向断头台。

达令。执行者是吉尔斯图雷。

在最后一刻，他还是咬住了对方的肩膀。液体分段灌了进去，他挤压着，直到最后一滴不剩，然后慢慢消化掉。他将那片肌肉含在嘴里过了好一会，最后只能看着上面的红色痕迹变成紫色。全是冒血的毛细孔。机械性紫斑。古斯塔夫的尾鳍软化地就像是死去了，他趴在吉尔斯身上，阴茎还没有从生殖腔里拔出来。三期的症状正在好转，也许到明天他的仿腮就能彻底消失不见，只剩下一条光秃秃的尾巴在。整个卫生间都是暗着的，接收不到任何阳光，仿佛在海洋一千米以下。

他想对吉尔斯说谢谢。但是张了张嘴。依旧是空气从肺部排出就消失不见。他什么都说不出来，即使摆出一副我爱你的口型，对方也没法在暗处看清。

只是给了自己心安理得。连触底反弹都做不到。


End file.
